


Untenable

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, Bugs & Insects, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Genital Torture, M/M, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pussy Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Trans Male Character, Whipping, clit torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Wesker has been playing with his newest captive for a while now, delighting in every reaction he can wring out of his pet. He decides to send a video to Chris, bragging about the pain he's inflicted and showing off how easily he was able to kidnap a legendary BSAA agent's lover.Leon has a really bad time.If you read this without checking the tags, it's on you.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Untenable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena_EasternSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_EasternSkies/gifts).



He looked… vulnerable.

Chris couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, traitorous arousal sparking in his groin as he took in just how wide Leon's legs were spread. The DSO Agent had his calves tied to his thighs, putting him on full display. He looked drugged, too, his normally sharp eyes watery and unfocused. A heinously large gag kept his mouth full, drool leaking out around the pink ball that stretched his jaw. Perhaps if he'd been in their bed, and if Chris had been the one to bind him, then it would have been a prettier sight. Instead, he was treated to the nausea-inducing sight of Albert Wesker walking into frame, smirking from behind his stupid sunglasses.

"Good evening, Christopher." He said. "I wanted to thank you for training this sweet little thing so be so docile, so I thought I'd give you a show. He's been doing a wonderful job, haven't you, pet?" Wesker trailed two gloved fingers along Leon's thigh, barely eliciting a reaction. "I thought I'd show you how I've taken to playing with him. I'm sure it's not too terribly different from the way you use him."

Chris frowned as Wesker reached down, coming back into frame with a strange device. It was a circle with clamps attached to the edges. As he watched, his former boss clipped each set of teeth onto Leon's labia, forcing them wide open and exposing his clitoris and hole. 

"So beautiful, isn't he?" When he finished, Wesker circled the winking orifice with his finger, gathering up the bit of sticky fluid there. "Already eager, and we've only just started." He chuckled. "Fret not, I have no interest in breeding your little toy. Only pushing his limits. It still amazes me that the human body can withstand so much. And this one… well, he has a leg up, doesn't he? The Plagas made him stronger, more resistant. It did other things, too, messing with his insides and his hormones. No wonder he leaves such a mess."

From behind his laptop, Chris grit his teeth. Leon was supposed to be _his_ and his alone. It was his treat to worship those slim hips, lovingly drawing moans and whimpers out of the blond as his pretty pussy clenched down and squirted. That was _his_ territory.

"Firstly," Wesker's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We need to dry up the well, so to speak, in order to prevent him from ruining our fun." From a table just off camera, the former STARS Captain pulled out a tampon. He slipped it out of the clear plastic packaging before unceremoniously cramming it into Leon's pussy. The agent whined, twisting his hips as much as he could. The drugs kept him loose-lipped and responsive, though he was still mostly aware of what was happening to him. Chris tore his eyes away from the alluring clench of his boyfriend's pussy, dragging them back up to focus on Wesker.

"Now, my methods are no doubt more extreme than anything you've ever done with him, but rest assured," the infuriating smirk was back. "I won't be upset if you decide to copy me." Wesker bent at the waist, extending one gloved finger and rubbing it roughly over Leon's clit. "The tampon keeps him from self-lubricating, as I'm sure you're aware, which turns a sensual touch into a bout of overstimulation." He rubbed a little harder, making Leon whimper.

Chris flexed his jaw, watching his arch-nemesis masturbate his boyfriend.

"Once the clitoris is erect, then the fun can begin." Wesker reached down, picking up a tube attached to a pump. It sat snugly over Leon's clit, and when the bulb at the end was compressed, it sucked his sensitive bits up into the tube. The whining pitched up an octave as Wesker continued to pump until the little nub was flushed with blood and swollen inside of the device. He disconnected the bulk of it, leaving the little tube to cling to his target. 

"While we wait for optimal results," Wesker turned back to the camera. "We'll select some other toys in order to maximize the effectiveness of our punishment." He bent down again, coming back with an electric toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, and a little vibrator. "Now, this funny little thing," Wesker held up the vibe. "Is actually an oscillator, which means that it's stimulation is much more intense than a regular vibrator. This will become apparent in a few minutes. In the meantime, we'll be sticking with something a little less cruel."

Chris frowned, watching as Wesker picked up a spool of string and wound it tightly around the base of Leon's clit, just under the edge of the tube. When it was tied off, he wiggled the plastic, making the Stratcom agent whimper and squirm. A slick _pop!_ announced that it had come free, leaving the little bundle of nerves inside swollen and vulnerable. It was fascinating in a sick way, and Chris was almost ashamed of how much his khakis were tenting. However… Leon would never know. He unzipped his fly, rubbing his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

"Beautiful." Wesker flicked the little nub, eliciting a loud cry from behind gagged lips. The blond mastermind smirked at the camera, uncapping the toothpaste and coating the head of the brush. He turned it on, not wasting any time in rubbing it over Leon's clit. 

Chris sucked in a long breath, turning down the volume on his laptop as Leon began to buck and yowl in pleasure. He was unable to tear his eyes away, fascinated by the efficiency with which Wesker teased and played. The burn of the toothpaste kicked in quickly, leaving Leon whimpering and tugging on his bonds. 

"Easy." Wesker cooed. "This is only the beginning, dear." He moved the toothbrush in a slow circle, smirking when his boytoy sobbed. It only took another minute or two for him to grow bored, but Chris was hooked. He was already dreaming of doing the same thing when he got Leon back- hopefully with the blond's permission.

"Next," Wesker held up a pack of clothespins. "Not as creative, but still formidable." He began to arrange them on Leon's inner labia, ignoring the stifled cries. They had to hurt, digging into such sensitive skin. The ring that held him open wide was attached to much thicker, more durable skin, while these smaller, more wicked clips were attacking the softest bits. The cherry on top was a couple that decorated Leon's clit, squeezing the abused skin and making him warble in despair. 

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Wesker drawled, sitting back to admire his work. He picked up a wicked-looking riding crop before taking a step back. "Admittedly, I believe this is my favorite part."

With one swing, he knocked off several of the pins, sending the scattering across the floor.

Leon screeched, lifting his hips and further displaying the mess of string and clips that decorated his pussy. The next few strikes had him sobbing, garbled words trapped by the gag. More and more of the clothespins flew off, leaving behind pretty little dents on the soft, pink skin surrounding his clit. The ones decorating the tip were the last to go, eliciting the most gut-wrenching, desperate sobs that Chris had ever heard.

He squeezed the base of his cock to keep from cumming. He knew Wesker wasn't done yet. For added measure, the madman continued to crop the abused bundle of nerves between Leon's legs, enjoying the quivering and sniveling it caused.

"What a lucky man you are, Chris." Wesker gave the camera another long look. "He's beautiful. I'm afraid that I don't have much longer to spend on your toy, but we have two more little lessons to get through." He picked up the vibrator. "If you remember, this device will prey on how overstimulated he is. It's going to hurt." He clicked it on, pressing it to his captive's clit.

Leon moaned loud and long, drooling around his gag. He thrashed within his bonds, begging to be released and positively _pleading_ for the toy to be taken away.

All he could manage were a few pitiful iterations of "puh-wease", distorted by the gag. 

Chris cussed, disturbingly turned on by the tears he could see framing those beautiful blue eyes he'd fallen in love with. God, he wanted to be the one drawing them out. Maybe not with as much cruelty as Wesker, but he wanted the same effect. He wanted the shivering, shaking overstimulation that looked so undeniably beautiful on Leon's petite frame. 

"Come now, pet." Wesker interrupted his fantasies. "Orgasm for me." He changed the angle of his wrist ever so slightly, and the resulting shift in stimuli ripped a brutal, dry orgasm out of Leon. He convulsed, nails scratching at the plastic sheets that covered the bed he was strapped into. Chris swore he saw his boyfriend's eyes roll back into his head. It took a few painfully long minutes for the sobbing to subside, the video strangely empty as Wesker stepped off screen to clean up. 

Leon whimpered messily, sniffling as he attempted to regain his composure. He looked like a fucked-out little doll, labia spread obscenely wide by the toy between his legs. His clit was a deep, throbbing red, looking undeniably painful. Chris had a deep urge to wrap his lips around it and _suck._

"One last test, pet." Wesker stepped back into frame, patting Leon's thigh. He held a suspicious little bottle and a pair of tweezers, a uniquely twisted look in his face. He was _excited._ "I have no doubt that this will be the most that our sweet Leon will be able to handle." He said to the camera. "But at least one of us will enjoy it."

Chris held his breath as Wesker fiddled with the bottle. He saw Leon's eyes widen ever so slightly, aware enough to be horrified by whatever he saw. After a moment, Wesker held up the tweezers, displaying the fat, mean-looking wasp pinched between the tongs. It was wriggling almost as desperately as Leon had been moments earlier. Wesker chuckled, reaching out with his free hand and nudging his plaything's bound clit.

"Scream all you want, I know you'll be sopping wet when I unplug you, pet." He said. Quickly, he lowered the wasp down, pressing it against brutalized flesh until it got the hint and embedded its stinger in deep.

Leon screamed. He _really_ screamed. Chris had to lower the volume on his laptop once more, afraid that one of his neighbors would overhear. His eyes were glued to the screen, watching as the wasp stung several more times, infuriated by its captivity. Every screech that Leon let out made something dark in his stomach twist. He was torn between wanting to strangle Wesker or praise him, inclined as he was to thank his former Captain for awakening such a beautiful beast. 

As if reading his mind, Wesker looked at the camera and smirked. He put the wasp away, walking over to the head of the table and removing Leon's gag.

"No more, please, no more, no more…"

"Beg him to come save you." Wesker said, smoothing down Leon's bangs.

"Chris, please! Please, please, please! Please, Chris, please- please…" Leon gasped for breath, so overwhelmed that he couldn't string the words together.

Chris sucked in a long breath between his teeth. When the video ended, he rushed to undo his pants. He'd go after Leon in a moment, of course- a large part of him was horrified by what he'd seen. However, there was still the bit of him that really, _really_ needed to watch the video again, and perhaps once more after that.

Wrapping a hand around his cock, he hit play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
